Padawan Love
by UniqueCaptainPeroxide
Summary: Anakin and Padmé are Jedi padawan's. They meet when they are younglings, and are the best of friends but when they get older their feelings begin to develop into something deeper. Can they stay true to the code or their love?


_**This is m**__**y**__** new Star wars fic, I ho**__**p**__**e **__**y**__**ou all like it. **_

**Summary – Anakin and Padmé are Jedi padawan's. They meet when they are younglings, and are the best of friends but when they get older their feelings begin to develop into something deeper. Can they stay true to the code, and their masters or will their love start a new life? **

**Ages….**

Anakin Skywalker (THE CHOSEN ONE) – _9 in the prologue, and 19 in the 1__st__ chapter _

Padmé Amidala – _10 in the prologue and 20 in the 1__st__ chapter. _

Obi-Wan Kenobi (ANAKIN'S MASTER) – _19 in the prologue and 29 in the 1__st__ chapter _

Qui-Gon Jinn (PADMÉ'S MASTER) – _25 in the prologue and 35 in 1__st__ chapter. _

**In this story the temple has grounds around it, so it's a bit like Hogwarts. But not exactly the same lol. **

 **Prologue ******

Obi-Wan Kenobi pushed his way past the crowd of Jedi standing in the corridor. Master Yoda and Master Windu had called him in to the Jedi council on a "emergency". He couldn't imagine what the emergency was, it had to be important to call him off a mission. He had been so close to discovering the true identity of Darth Sidious. Muttering under his breath his walked swiftly past the youngest younglings who looked at him in wonder. He smiled to himself, they were growing so much. He hoped one day one of these would become his apprentice and make him proud, but he knew in himself he wasn't ready for a padawan. At the moment he was busy trying to find out about the sith. The last thing he needed was to teach a padawan.

With all his thinking he didn't notice one of the older younglings step out in front of him. He just managed to stop before he fell over the child. Even before he looked at her, he knew who it was, and not just because of his Jedi senses, he always knew when she was near him, she was always tripping him up.

"Padmé you should watch where you are going" He told her as he straightened up.

"Sorry Master Kenobi" She said looking at him with her wide brown eyes.

"What's the problem?"

"Have you seen my Master?" She asked looking around.

"I assume he is in the council room, I am heading that way myself, I will take you to him." She nodded and smiled. He held out his hand and the padawan accepted it gratefully. He held on to her small hand tight as he carried on making his way to the council room. She took quick steps to keep up with his long strides. When they reached the room she smiled.

"Its difficult to keep up with you Master" He chuckled softly. He hadn't realised maybe he was walking to fast.

"What right here Padmé, I will bring your master out with me" She nodded and stood against the wall. Obi-Wan smiled at her and then opened the door. All the council members drew their attention to him as he closed him. He looked around and saw Qui-Gon stood in the middle of the room with a small boy stood proudly near his leg. He knitted his eyebrows and carried on into the middle of the room. When he reached Qui-Gon's side the two master shared a friendly smile.

"Master Kenobi, successful was your mission?" The eldest and wisest Jedi looked at him as he awaited his answer.

"Almost Master Yoda, I didn't exactly discover who the sith lord was." He said sadly as he lowered his gaze to the floor. Yoda looked at him and mirrored his actions.

"No matter we will discover when the time is right" Master Windu added. Obi-Wan nodded and looked at the heads of the council. "We have more important issues to discuss right now" Obi-Wan nodded and awaited the news. His gaze then fell to the sandy hair child by his old masters leg. He then looked back up at Obi-Wan as if he could feel his gaze upon him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi meet Anakin Skywalker" Qui-Gon said noticing the two looking at each other.

"Hello" Anakin said holding out his small hand. Obi-Wan smiled at the child and returned the hand shake.

"Hello Anakin" Everyone seemed to be watching their interaction with great interest. Obi-Wan looked back at the masters. "Why is he here, I have never noticed him here before. He can't be a youngling, he is too young"

"Anakin was a slave on Tatoonie," Master Windu began. "We found him when our ship crashed, we bought him back here as soon as we did a midichlorian test and it proved to be unusually high, much higher than master Yoda's. It's the highest count any Jedi in the history of the Order has everhad" Obi-Wan's eyes widened in disbelief. "Its almost thirty thousand. We believe he is the one the prophecy speaks of, he is the Chosen One."

"And he is to be trained of course" Qui-Gon added. "But there are a few problems, he is older than a normal youngling should be, he has been with loved ones. So he has emotions that Jedi can't have, so his master needs to teach him to control his emotions."

"And who is going to do this?" Obi-Wan asked. He then suddenly felt all eyes on him. "Me?"

"Yes" Yoda said. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I can't I need to finish my mission"

"Cancelled the mission is" Yoda said sternly. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and lowered his head to compose himself.

"Of course masters" He nodded.

Then he, Qui-Gon and Anakin walked towards the door. They exited quickly. When the door closed they all looked at one another. Obi-Wan looked at Padmé stood still by the wall. "Your padawan wants to see you _Master_" He spat. Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a stern look and then looked back at his padawan.

"What's the problem Padmé?" Anakin noticed her and smiled instantly. He was beginning to get a bit nervous now, he just knew he really wanted her to talk to him.

"I 'lost' my lightsaber." She admitted sadly. Qui-Gon kneeled in front of her.

"Don't worry Padmé, you can make a new one" She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Now let me introduce you to someone."

"Who?" She asked excitedly.

"Padmé this is Anakin" He said pushing the boy carefully towards her.

"Hello Anakin" She said giving him a friendly hug, he timidly returned it. When they pulled apart he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Padme."

"Why don't you go show him around?" He told her.

"Okay" She said taking Anakin's hand. "Come on Ani there is so much to see" Anakin smiled at the nickname and followed her. The two master's watched as they walked off together disappearing in the crowd.

"Children are amazingly open don't you think?"

"Qui-Gon why me?"

"Why not you?"

"He is going to be a big responsibility, I mean the Chosen one" They started to walk in the direction the two had gone.

"He needs help, Obi-Wan. He will be great one day. I know he will be. I believe in him. Maybe you should to." The older man sighed. "His mother must miss him a lot."

"His mother?"

"She was a slave. Belonged to Watto, you know him" Obi-Wan nodded with a disgusted look on his face. "But she loved him, he was all she had."

"Send him back"

"No matter how much you might think it isn't true, he is the one to bring balance to the force" Qui-Gon sighed. "I know he is"

"And if he isn't?" Qui-Gon had to think for a minute, he hadn't thought of that, he just assumed that he was and there was no question about it.

"Then he will be a great Jedi, please Obi-Wan" The younger man sighed heavily. "What if he doesn't want me to teach him, what if he wants someone else?"

"He has you, who else would he want?"

"Okay I will try"

"Thank my old padawan, that's all I ask" Obi-Wan nodded.

"Shall we go get them then?"

"No leave them, Padmé will make sure he gets back"

"I don't doubt that" He said. "Want to swap?" The two men laughed and headed towards the canteen.

**Meanwhile******

"And all that over there is out of bounds, unless you are with your master or over 16" Padmé said as a matter of factly.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"We could get lost easily" He nodded and followed her as she walked around the back of the temple. The view beyond the grounds was basically buildings. He was just happy he wasn't looking out into deserts anymore the view of sand was pretty boring.

_Anakin sat on the bench outside Watto's shop. Sand everywhere. He closed his eyes tightly and wished that when he opened then again, the sand would be gone. That he would be some where else, that all of this life never existed, it was a nightmare. But he knew that would never happen. He was stuck here, possibly for the rest of his life. Slowly accepting the truth he opened his blue eyes exposing them to the piercing sun light. His mother was just coming into sight, she had been running an errand for Watto. He smiled softly to himself, no matter how hard life seemed, she was always going to be there for him. She said so._

"_Hey mom" The small child said as he ran and hugged his mother tightly. _

"_My Ani" She said as she hugged him back and placed a kiss on his head. _

"_I love you mom" _

"_I love you too son" She hugged him close wondering what was going on with her son. "What's up Ani?"_

"_Nothing, just realising how important you really are to me" She smiled and pulled away from the hug. _

"_Well you know how important you are to me" She told hold of his hand and led him inside. _

"Ani?" He snapped away from his thoughts and looked at Padmé. He had never seen such a beautiful girl.

"Sorry. I was remembering something" She smiled and carried on towards the entrance of the temple.

"Come on we better get back inside" He nodded and carried on inside the temple. Ready to begin his new life.

**Well there we go a prologue, chapter one next! Please review.**

**A Jedi's Angel.**

**xoxo**


End file.
